Animal Xing
by Simdork the author
Summary: Animal Crossing my way! Please review! You don't even have to read! Good or bad, signed or not, I will proudly take your reviews.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Animal Crossing or anything other than this story, well, I think I own this story.  
  
Animal X-ing  
  
A/N: Sure the title is bad and the story will probably be worse. I will be writing in script. I will have A LOT of daydreams. That's what's supposed to make it funny most of the time. If you're unhappy with any of my decisions, or happy in that case, please review and, unless you say not to or aren't an author, I will advertise your work! Also, I'm going to name the Mike for the main character, it's not my name so let it be known. So here's "Animal X-ing":  
  
IMPORTANT: Before you read this story you must know that when you read "FLASH", it means the character is switching between day dreaming and the real world or vice versa.  
  
Our story starts with a teen-aged boy waiting in line at a train station. He was the only one there except a stray cat that was staring at him. It looked pretty beat-up.  
  
Mike thinking: What a weird train station. No attendants. Maybe this train is free and you just get on when it comes. Well at least I'm moving away from my parents.  
  
A couple minutes later.  
  
Mike has fallen asleep standing up. A distant train bell woke him up.  
  
Mike: BEVERS AND DUCKS! I mean, good the train is finally here.  
  
The train pulls up and to Mike's surprise, an organ grinder's monkey is handing him a ticket and holding out a cup to put money into.  
  
Mike: Oooooooookay.  
  
FLASH (day dream)!  
  
Mario walks out of the train.  
  
Mario: Why you no pay-a my monkey? Don't you-a want to ride the train? GIVE ME A MUSHROOM!  
  
FLASH (real life)!  
  
Fearful of the mushroom-addicted Mario, he paid the toll and got in the train. All of a sudden the Monkey became Mike's height and turned all cartoony. He was shocked and turned around. The stray cat that was staring at him before was now also standing up right, his height, and cartoony.  
  
Mike: WHAT THE beep!  
  
FLASH!  
  
Mike's metaphorical brain nuclear power plant worker (Bob): Meltdown! Turn him off and let cool for a while.  
  
FLASH!  
  
Monkey: What, it's like you've never been on an animal train.  
  
Mike fainted and collapsed on the ground.  
  
Monkey: Great, another human who fainted and I have to drag to his seat. That's just what I need! = (  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
Mike is just waking up to find himself on a train chair only to see a tall cartoony boar sitting in back.  
  
Mike: Oh great.  
  
Mike is about to faint.  
  
FLASH!  
  
Bob: Oh no you don't!  
  
Bob hits a button to release a couple tons of water on the brain core.  
  
FLASH!  
  
Mike: I got to pee. = (  
  
FLASH!  
  
The Hover dam bursts. The Niagara Falls over flow. Erosion from the Nile River causes its cataracts to bust causing an over flow of water. A twister goes over a great lake and makes a water cyclone. Old footage from the "Abyss" DVD of the giant tidal wave begins to play.  
  
FLASH!  
  
Mike: Erk!  
  
About that time, the cat from the alley walked up to Mike.  
  
(A/N: Nothing will have the exact same speech as in the video game, and if it does, then it was by accident. This way I won't be sued.)  
  
FLASH!  
  
Bob: Aw beep! Please don't tell me he's going to faint again! That's it! I'm talking to Sam in the fear department to stop causing meltdowns for every animal Mike sees!  
  
FLASH!  
  
Cat (I'm not sure of its name so it'll just be Cat until somebody reviews with the name.): Do mind if I sit here.  
  
Mike (Still kind of woozy from almost fainting.): Uh, sure, whatever.  
  
Cat: Wowwowwowwowwow! It'srealygreatthattherearestillsomenicepeopleontrains! Wowwowwowwowwowwowwow! What'syournamewhat'syournameWHAT'SYOURNAME!?  
  
Mike: Will you shut-up if I tell you my name?  
  
Cat: YesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesYES!  
  
Mike: OKAY! It's Mike.  
  
Cat: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaHA! That'sweirdthat'sweirdthat'sweirdthat'sweirdthat'sweirdTHAT'SWEIRD! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahaHA!  
  
Mike: HEY, YOU SAID YOU'D SHUT-UP!  
  
Cat: WhereareyougoingwhereareyougoingwhereareyougoingWHEREAREYOUGOING!?  
  
Mike: ANIMAL TOWN! SHUT THE beep UP!  
  
Cat: Doyouknowwhereyou'regoingtolivedoyouknowwhereyou'regoingtolivedoyouknowwhere you'regoingtoliveDOYOUKNOWWHEREYOU'REGOINGTOLIVE!?  
  
Mike: NO, SHUT-UP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cat: Oooooooooooooooooooooooh.hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah aha! Youdon'tknowwhereyou'regoingtoliveyoudon'tknowwhereyou'regoingtoliveYOUDON'T KNOWWHEREYOU'REGOINGTOLIVE!? IhaveafriendIcantalktoaboutyougettingahomeIhaveafriendIcantalktoaboutyougett ingahomeIHAVEAFRIENDICANTALKTOABOUTYOUGETTINGAHOME! JustaminutejustaminutejustaminuteJUSTAMINUTE!  
  
The cat thing got up and walked to the little room thing at the back of the train and called someone.  
  
Mike thinking: For the love of god PLEASE say he's not calling Navi or whatever it's name is. I have enough with the cat.  
  
FLASH!  
  
The cat walks out of the booth followed by 99999999999999999999999999 Navis.  
  
Cat: HerearemyfriendsherearemyfriendsherearemyfriendsHEREAREMYFRIENDS!  
  
The infinite Navi: Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi !  
  
Mike: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
FLASH!  
  
All of a sudden, Mike snaps out of his daydream only to be confronted by a concerned Cat only mere inches away from his on face.  
  
Mike: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
The force of the yell propelled Cat right in to the boar. This turned out all right seeing how it didn't wake the sleeping boar and it gave cat a puncture wound in the butt.  
  
Cat: Ouch!  
  
Cat gets shot through the roof in the classical movement that rips off many a cartoon. Just then, the back door opens and none other than Simdork the author appears.  
  
Disembodied Voices: Laaaaa!  
  
Simdork the author: Yeah, I'm here 'cause A/N get sort of boring, so I decided to show-up in person. Isn't this cool!  
  
Mike: Okay, you're not so great, so just get on with the announcements!  
  
Simdork: Oh fine. Being told what to do by my on character, boy have I reached an all time low! Okay, I just wanted to say, no Animal Crossing fan fiction author could go without giving Cat a puncture wound.  
  
Mike: True, but leave. This is my territory!  
  
Simdork mumbles while walking back out of the story through the back door.  
  
Disembodied Voice (DV) #1: Well, what should we do now?  
  
D.V. #2: My brother ???, is a ghost in the fan fiction Luigi's Tent, we can go live with him. We can pretend we're all ghosts but never show ourselves.  
  
All D.V. s except for 2: Yeah, okay.  
  
All the disembodied voices leave some how.  
  
Mike: What scares me is that wasn't a daydream.  
  
Cat: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
CRASH (Not to be confused with FLASH!)!  
  
Cat broke through the roof and fell back into his seat.  
  
A/N: Another thing no Animal Crossing fan fic should be with out. Cat falling flat on his face! (  
  
Cat in a really deep voice: Mother of beep! Stupid son of a beep!  
  
And Cat continues to spit out profanity.  
  
Cat: ^$##$&%$#@$!$*$*&(%*&$#$(**(&$$#@$*(!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mike: OKAY, I'M GOING TO ANIMAL TOWN! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!  
  
Cat back in his annoying high pitch voice: Oops. Kinda got carried away, hee hee. Thanks for telling me about yourself. I gotta go.  
  
Cat stubs his toe and the stream of profanity continues until he's well into the second car over.  
  
Mike: Ooooookay.  
  
Announcement on intercom: We will be arriving. oh, we're here. Never mind.  
  
The train slows to a stop and Mike is overcome with the feeling to get up, then walk this way, and this way!  
  
Mike quoting from Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy: I feel it Eddy, like voodoo.  
  
Eventually Mike ends up at the station.  
  
Mike: Oh no! The world's still cartoony. I hope I don't look weird!  
  
Porter monkey: Just take a look in this mirror.  
  
The porter holds up a mirror to Mike.  
  
Mike: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: So how was that? Hopefully not to painful. I hope for many reviews seeing how the more reviews, the more chapters! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I don't own ANYTHING! I'm sorry to the companies that own something from this, I kinda couldn't ask you.  
  
Advertisements:  
  
THERE HAS BEEN 1 REVIEWER  
  
The #1 reviewer of chapter 1 is.  
  
BLUE DRAGONESS!  
  
Her stories include Like a Prayer (A Star Wars fan fic about a female Jedi- in-training), 1,000 Pink butterflies (A Lord of the Rings fan fic 'bout 2 Elvin princesses), and Life (A war poem).  
  
A/N: Hi everybody! I hope you all have been enjoying Animal X-ing. Please, if you have any ideas or suggestions just review them. I'll take good ones or bad ones, as long as the review has a reason to write a flame review. Constructive criticism is one thing; random evilness is totally different. Now back to Animal X-ing!  
  
We join Mike just as he saw himself in the porter's mirror.  
  
Mike: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Porter: Oh, sorry. That's just a face that Blanco left on it when he looked into it. Just a minute, I'll clean it off.  
  
Mike: I think I'm gonna be sick. =-P  
  
The porter spat on the mirror and wiped it off with his sleeve. Then he held it back up. Mike looked into it.  
  
Mike: Not to bad.  
  
Mike was wearing a green plaid and tan-gray pants with green shoes. He had gray hair with brown eyes pointing upward and right with the oddest nose you've ever seen.  
  
Mike: I have some questions. First, why am I looking upward and right when I'm seeing you? Second, what's wrong with my nose?! I have no nostrils yet I could probably smell you from nine miles off. Finally, why am I smiling even though I'm not that happy?  
  
The porter shrugged.  
  
Porter: Ida know.  
  
Mike: Oh well.  
  
Mike started to walk away from the station when a cartoony raccoon ran up to Mike.  
  
Mike: I can tell I'm gonna hate you.  
  
Tom Nook: Greetings!  
  
Mike: Yup.  
  
Tom just ignored the comment and talked on.  
  
Tom Nook: I thought I wouldn't make it to your train in time. I'm Tom Nook! A friend of mine called me from the train and told me you need a house!  
  
Mike: I'm REALLY gonna hate you.  
  
Tom Nook: Come with me and I'll show you a house.  
  
Mike: What the heck, stupid forest animal. I'll follow you so I can see how many insult I can use on you until you freak out. (  
  
Tom clenched his teeth and started walking to the houses. Mike followed Tom Nook closely so he could step on Tom's heels.  
  
FLASH! Tom Nook's daydream.  
  
Tom's teeth and mouth size tripled as he turned around and ate Mike.  
  
FLASH!  
  
Mike, who saw the daydream in a thought cloud over Tom Nook's head: You have some problems.  
  
At this point, Tom wasn't paying attention and was walking into a signboard. Mike, on the other hand, was already picking a house.  
  
Mike: HEY TOM!  
  
Tom snapped out of his daydream.  
  
Tom: I haven't paid my taxes in decades! Oh, it's just you Mike. So have you picked a house yet?  
  
Mike: Yeah, I'll take this big one!  
  
Mike points at a very well developed house.  
  
Tom: Actually, that one's already owned. Sam owns it. She's a human to!  
  
Mike: Then that one with the blue roof will do.  
  
Tom Nook: Okay, let's check out the price.  
  
Tom whips out a calculator bigger that the house.  
  
Tom: Carry the two, multiply by how greedy I am, and add $4574354039 for no reason. Okay, it only comes to $757465438397658554859837587693848684574256984689875675476456745545457457543 9856487526849876548364783876549248643489504958055799755379535976796597698762 5797795656798569856987657747584876574387564657649878754879667567547577846575 65477658743657843569829865986985798753297532565265685372357457575379538753.9 5!  
  
Mike's brain: HOLY beep!  
  
Mike's brain faints.  
  
Mike: Erk.  
  
Tom under his breath: Sucker.  
  
Tom: So give me your money.  
  
Mike: Are you drooling?  
  
Tom: Uh, no?  
  
Mike: All I have is $12.53.  
  
Tom: WHAT!  
  
Mike: All. . .I. . . have. . .is. . .$12.63.  
  
Tom: Well, that's not enough.  
  
Mike: Wow Tom! I think you may know subtraction!  
  
Tom: I know! You can work for ME!  
  
FLASH!  
  
186497 years later.  
  
Mike is bearded and wearing old people clothes and is still being told what to do by Tom.  
  
Mike muttering as he's mopping a futuristic floor: Stock this, clean that.  
  
Mike to Tom: How much more money do I have to work off?  
  
The screen pans off to see a rotting zombie that was once a raccoon lying in a wheelchair (OF THE FUTURE!) with a tube running from it's arm into a bag of liquid on a pole.  
  
Tom in a creepy, un-dead, hi-pitched voice: Still $6757957955650655775755749076754. Now stock this and clean that!  
  
His green, rotten lower jaw falls right off!  
  
FLASH!  
  
Mike: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Because of the force of the yell, Tom was splattered against the door of the house diagonal of Mike's.  
  
Tom in a withered voice: Okay, 75% off, just because you're such a talented speaker. Ow.  
  
Mike: Cool.  
  
Tom pops off the door and stumbles over to Mike.  
  
Tom: Though, your still gonna have to work for me.  
  
Mike moans.  
  
Tom: Well, I'll see you in acre A-5!  
  
Tom sprints away from Mike.  
  
Mike yelling to Tom: WHAT'S AN ACRE A-5?! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing. Heck, I don't even own the name Mike! That's a friend's name. Oh well, he isn't like my friend.  
  
A/N: First of all, I'm switching between X-ing and Xing. Which one do you, the readers, like? Second, I may or may not have the fifth or so chapter be I on the boat with the parrot and have the parrot kinda take the place of the ancient mariner in a Rime of the Ancient Mariner joke retell with Mike as the wedding guest making fun of the Parrot. Do like this idea. I probably will, but your input is important. Third, Sam, love interest, yes or no. Hey, she's the only other human unless I really need to add more. And as far as cross breeding goes, nonononononononononononononoNO! Any other ideas will be treated with respect (unless they're just plain weird). Just review them to me.  
  
Advertisements:  
  
There was only one signed reviewer for Animal X-ing this time. On the bright side, she's one of the greats (I'm not lying like last time, she's GOOD!)! Denerd has reviewed this lowly fan fic. Denerd is most proud of her humor and Rainbow Bright fan fics like the following:  
  
Saturday Night at the Smasher's Local Pub Denerd gets a job as a bar tender at the pub (/bar) that the Super Smash Bros hang in. Just think of the possibilities when the Smashers get drunk! r+r You'll thank yourself!  
  
Luigi's TENT After Luigi's Mansion all Luigi could get to live in was a tent, but as it turns out, THE TENT IS HAUNTED! You'll laugh, you'll scream, and uh, YOU'LL LAUGH! (A/N: Remember its cameo from chapter 1?) You like it. It likes you (A/N: Okay, THAT was scary.).  
  
The Electro Kids A number of kids gain the power to control the unseeable colors. What happens when one enters Rainbow Land? (A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnnn)  
  
Shy Violet goes to Pallet Town A serious Pokemon/Rainbow Bright fan fic. Giovanni discovers the powers of Rainbows belt and attempts to use it for his own gain (A/N: Don't they all, stupid bad guys!).  
  
Also, a special thank you to THP (Trigger Happy Partner) for allowing me to use Fang the dodongo as a townsperson.  
  
Deep announcer's voice: AND NOW FOR WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, ANIMAL X-ING CHAPTER 2!  
  
Animal X-ing Chapter 3  
  
We join our hero (A/N: Kinda.) just after Tom Nook left him with the simple instructions to go to acre A-5.  
  
Mike: Well, I could go ask the monkey at the station. What the heck (A/N: I hate censoring, but I should.).  
  
Mike walks over to the Porter.  
  
Mike: Could you tell me how to get to Nooks shop?  
  
FLASH (A/N: I haven't had a good "FLASH!" in a while.)!  
  
Porter (A/N: Please read this really fast.): Well, you go over to acre G- 575023748, answer the Sphinx's riddle, shoot the balloon that shows up just after you launch the space shuttle, then give the present tied to the balloon the Joe the Pig in acre P-57458793, but only if its Tuesday, next you cross the river and go through the woods, feed Edd these marshmallows, summarize all of Denerd's work in one sentence, recreate the war of 1812 with stick figures, then walk 28 miles, every fourth step you must change directions, if you end up at a small cottage and knock 4 times, continually making lower pitch noises, AND THERE WILL BE TOM NOOK HIMSELF!  
  
Mike: uh, what?  
  
FLASH!  
  
Porter: I said, go over there and see for yourself on the map, I'm on break kid!  
  
Mike: Yeah, okay.  
  
Mike goes over to the map.  
  
Mike: Okay, all I have to do is just keep walking that way.  
  
So mike kept walking "that way" until he found his way to a dump (A/N: Not Nook's Crany, just a dump). It was completely empty.  
  
FLASH!  
  
A bunch of animal townspeople wearing green shirts with white peace signs on them ran up between Mike and the dump.  
  
Townspeople: We believe in total recycling of all garbage.  
  
The townspeople's eyes begin to glow red and their skin changed to a pale blue color as well as their shirts that change to red with an evil smiley face on them.  
  
Townspeople in a really deep voice in unison: We hope you aren't going to through away anything that can be recycled.  
  
FLASH!  
  
Mike: Ahhhhhhhh! I mean I need to keep going this way.  
  
Mike once again walked "that way" until he reached another dump (A/N: Okay, this one is Nook's Crany.).  
  
Mike who saw Tom Nook looking out of the window: Who owns this dump!  
  
Tom runs out while trying to pretend he didn't hear that last statement.  
  
Tom: What took you so long?  
  
Mike: Uh, I got malignant melanoma?  
  
Tom: What?  
  
Mike: Nothing.  
  
Tom: So first come in to the store, but put these clothes on.  
  
Tom hands Mike the Nook's Crany uniform.  
  
Mike: You mind turning around or something?  
  
Mike thinking to himself: Freaking fruitcake.  
  
Tom: Oh yeah.  
  
Tom runs back in the shop. And, after checking if Tom was looking out the window, Mike quickly changed and walked in.  
  
The store was nothing but a run down shack with cruddy selection.  
  
Mike: No superstore.  
  
Tom: First, plant all these plants outside.  
  
Mike: Whatever.  
  
So Mike took the plants and simply planted them. Of course he didn't even try to do a good job. In fact, he tried to do a bad job, and oh yes, he did. Then he went back in.  
  
Mike: Done, can I go home now?  
  
Tom: Ha, what a jokester. Seeing how you've never talked to anyone else in this town, why don't you spread your funniness somewhere else, somewhere far away. And don't come back until you've met everyone!  
  
So, Mike left to meet the townsfolk. The first person he met was Biscuit. Biscuit was a brown dog with black ears, white eyes without pupils, and wore a mop top.  
  
Biscuit: Hello! Oh, I'm so nervous about meeting someone new, and hungry! I'm Biscuit, and you are?  
  
Mike: I'm Mike.  
  
Biscuit: Okay, see you later!  
  
Next, Mike met a purple boar wearing some odd oriental clothes named Boris.  
  
Boris: I'm mean, AAHHH! I'm the guy you see in your nightmares, AAHHH! Oh yeah, my name's Boris, AAHHH!  
  
Mike: Yeah, that's great, just stay far, far, FAR away from me.  
  
Boris: Bye, AAHHH!  
  
Now to the bloated, egocentric elephant named Opal.  
  
Opal: Hello, snort. Wow, you're ugly, snort. How did you get SO ugly, snort! You look like the not-elephant-man, snort. I'm Opal, snort. What's you're ugly name, snort?  
  
Mike: I'm Mike. First of all, why do you keep snorting? Are you a crack head or something. Second, why are you saying that I am ugly when you're a fat, ugly elephant?  
  
Opal: Well I've never, snort! I'm not a crack head, snort! And I've never said anything to say your ugly, snort! While we're on that subject, snort, you're the ugliest thing I've ever seen, snort!  
  
Mike: Yeah, whatever Opal the ugly crack head.  
  
Next on our safari of townspeople is Fang, the dodongo from THP (Trigger Happy Partner)'s fan fic "Stupid Contest".  
  
Mike: What in the world is a Zelda character doing here?  
  
Fang: The author rented me out for this fan fic so I could eventually maul and eat Tom Nook and Rover, hungry.  
  
Mike: I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Fang.  
  
Fang: How did you know my name, hungry?  
  
Mike: I saw the little label over you speech bubble.  
  
Fang, who can't see the speech bubble: Ooooookay, hungry.  
  
Fang takes a couple steps back.  
  
Now off to meet Mint, the green Opal-like squirrel.  
  
Mint: OH MY GOD, chestnut! YOU'RE SOOOOOO UGLY, chestnut!  
  
Mike: Not another egocentric (beep)! Just tell me your darn name so I can get back to work!  
  
Mint, slightly shocked by Mike's response: Mint, chestnut.  
  
Mike: Good, never speak to me again.  
  
Ooooookay, now for Vladimir, the pink bear wearing tiger skin.  
  
Dark side of Vladimir: I'm mean, AAHHH! My best friend is Boris, AAHHH!  
  
Good side of Vladimir: Oh, I'm so sorry, hee he. I didn't mean to be rude, hee he. What's your name, hee he?  
  
Mike: Uh, Mike's my name.  
  
Dark Vladimir: Like I would care, AAHHH! Not that's it any of YOUR business, but mine is Vladimir, AAHHH!  
  
Good Vladimir: Sorry about that, hee he.  
  
Mike: Split personality syndrome is not a laughing matter.  
  
Dark Vladimir: If anybody laughs at split personality syndrome, all split their skull, AAHHH!  
  
Mint walks up: Oh my, chestnut!  
  
Mike screams and runs away: AAHHH!  
  
Don't worry, there's only one more townsfolk and then just the mayor. This one is Olive, the 259-year-old-pork gray colored (A/N: Yep, I said "colored" I'm an American and proud! No odd "coloured" or "favourite" for ME!) bear.  
  
Olive: Why, hello, sweat pea!  
  
Mike: Are you trying to hit on me?  
  
Olive: What are you talking about, sweat pea? I'm Olive, sweat pea.  
  
Mike: Oh, okay. "Sweat pea", that's odd.  
  
Finally, Mike meets the mayor.  
  
Mike: Uh, hi.  
  
Mayor (A/N: I can't remember his name.): AAHHH! STUPID WHIPPERSNAPPER! DUMB CHILD! THICK HEAD-BANGER! Oh yeah, hi, I'm the mayor.  
  
Mike: I'm Mike, finally I'm done meeting people! See ya' Gramps!  
  
THE END FOR NOW  
  
A/N: Chapter 4, I'll finish Mike's jobs. If anybody has any ideas, I may use them for a chapter seeing how this story can't really end. Please review anyway! Also, if you have any animals or monsters that you want as a townsperson, just review with the physical and mental characteristics of your character(s). Enjoy the future chapters! 


End file.
